vetofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Historia gry
Dla jednych poniższy tekst będzie czymś oczywistym i dobrze znanym, dla innych stanowić będzie niewątpliwą nowość. Mam nadzieję, że tych ostatnich nie zanudzę, a tym pierwszym opowiem coś nowego. Od razu zaznaczam - opisuję to co pamiętam i tak jak pamiętam. Historia Veta tkwi w mojej głowie, jako bardzo miłe, lecz tyleż przyjemne co i chaotyczne wspomnienie. Pełno w nim prywaty i nudnych wspomnień, których lubią słuchać jedynie własne wnuki przy kominku, pod warunkiem, że się je opowiada żywo gestykulując. Niemniej jednak za bardzo korciło mnie, żeby ową historię opisać, aby teraz odpuścić. Prawersje czyli Veto 0ed. Pomysł Szlacheckiej Gry miał swój początek około 1998r. (w '97 Komuda, Baryłka i Jurewicz wydali DP, w '99 miał premierę film OiM - Veto powstało pomiędzy). Zrodził się na bazie naszej znajomości z Jackiem Komudą i pracownikami Wydawnictwa Mag. Tak jak i niemal cały ruch sarmacki (mam na myśli rzecz jasna ten powiązany z konwentami i z fantastyką) znaliśmy grę fabularną o warchołach, pieniaczach i dostojnych husarzach. Innymi słowy podwaliną Veta! były Dzikie Pola. Tak jakoś wyszło, że trzech kumpli - Kuba Janicki, Tomek Majkowski i Michał Rokita przynieśli taki pomysł w nasze "towarzystwo". Zaczęły się pierwsze spotkania, na których, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, nie byłem. Po jakimś czasie, którego długości sam nie znam, zaprosili nas do współpracy - nas, czyli Marcina Tomczyka, Tomka Mazurka no i moją skromną osobę. Sześć osób, wieczorne spotkania w domu Michała, stos pomysłów i jedyna i niepowtarzalna atmosfera tworzenia. Najpierw miała być gra na terenie całej Rzplitej - były ziemie, po których chodziło się postaciami, tak że przysłowiowy już Żyd z Kurlandii mógł strzelić do Wołodyjowskiego siedzącego na Mazowszu. Grało się jako tako, przy czym z wolną elekcją nie miało to jeszcze nic wspólnego. System walki opierał się na osobnej kupce kart dodających do szabli od 1 do 5 i wzajemnym przerzucaniu. Kiedy projekt poszedł do potencjalnego wydawcy, a więc wydawnictwa Mag, spotkał się z chłodnym odbiorem. Okazało się, że słabo grywalne, że niedynamiczne. W międzyczasie dowiedzieliśmy się, że kręcą Ogniem i mieczem i że fajnie byłoby grę z nim połączyć. Mag dał wytyczne - niech gra będzie o porwaniu Heleny, niech będzie tylko na Ukrainie, a tam Skrzetuski, Bohun i love story. Cóż, siedliśmy i do tego. Równocześnie wydawnictwo rozpoczęło negocjacje z twórcami filmu odnośnie praw do zdjęć. Zanosiło się na spory sukces - wydanie równo z premierą, gra opatrzona zdjęciami Izy Scorupco...Niestety okazało się, że cena za zdjęcia jest ogromna i żadną miarą Mag jej nie zapłaci - cóż - takie życie. Projekt wrócił na dawne tory z mapką Rzeczpospolitej i pojedynkami pomiędzy województwami. Odbył się nawet jeden turniej na takich zasadach w MCKu krakowskim, w którym brał udział m.in. Artut Machlowski, który zresztą, o ile dobrze pamiętam zaskoczył nas podówczas pięknie przygotowaną mapką do gry. Co było wówczas z obecnych zasad? Głowy nie dam, ale niewiele - szabla postaci na pewno, kreski i agitacja chyba też (muszę skonsultować szczegóły z chłopakami) ale nie było, ani pola karmazynów, ani pola elekcyjnego, ba nawet samych karmazynów nie było! Gra w takiej wersji poszła na półkę, lecz po pewnym czasie do niej wróciliśmy. Zaczęliśmy rozważać wydanie tego własnym sumptem, czego spiritus movens był Marcin, lecz do praktyki droga była jeszcze baaardzo daleka. Wtedy wymyśliliśmy już część kart, która pojawiła się w I edycji. Mniej więcej w tym okresie pojawiły się najważniejsze dla tej gry pomysły. Po pierwsze, tu nie chwaląc się, mój postulat zniesienia mapki i wprowadzenia pola elekcyjnego, więc wszyscy są pod tą Warszawą i tam gardłują. Po drugie Tomek Majkowski wpadł na pomysł Karmazynów i pola dla nich. To w zasadzie przesądziło o wyglądzie tej gry aż do teraz. Co ciekawe, mimo braku widocznych możliwości wydania podstawki pracowaliśmy od razu nad dodatkami - Pludrackim i Charakterniczym. Ten pierwszy był moim - entuzjasty Dumas - oczkiem w głowie, ten ostatni oczkiem w głowie wszystkich, które kiedy piszę te słowa wciąż się nie ukazało...:) Żeby nie przedłużać - i ta wersja wylądowała na półce i to na czas dłuższy, wszyscy o Vecie zapomnieli, chociaż Jacek Komuda wciąż na swoich spotkaniach o karciance do Dzikich Pól wspominał, za co należą mu się stokrotne podzięki. Przyzwyczaiłem się też i do tego, że raz na pół roku dzwonił do mnie Marcin z kwestią "może by coś jednak z tym Vetem zrobić", ja odpowiadałem, że jasne, ale jak, a pieniądze itd. Potem konsultowałem się przy naszym nieodłącznym Leżajsku z Michałem przy kontuarze pubu Kornet, no i tak razem kiwaliśmy głowami, że szkoda, no ale się nie da. Marcin pokazał jednak, iż jest człowiekiem czynu i odwagi. Za którymś razem zakręcił się wokół możliwości założenia własnej firmy i preferencyjnego kredytu, rzecz odżyła na nowo. Pierwsza edycja - kultowa gra pełna błędów i wypaczeń Marcin przekonał mnie, ja Michała i Kubę, wszyscy razem Tomka Majkowskiego, tylko Mazurek nam za granicę był wyjechał. Kuba raczej nie miał już czasu na wymyślanie spolerów i zabawy w zakładanie firmy, więc zostaliśmy we czwórkę. Spotkanie pamiętne ustaliło, że będą cztery frakcje w grze, tak jak nas jest teraz czterech i każdy wymyśli jedną z nich. No i my z Marcinem wymyśliliśmy Awanturników i Wiśniowieckich (ja tych pierwszych, Marcin drugich), a chłopakom nieco zabrakło zapału. Tomek wreszcie grzecznie się wycofał, a Michał postanowił bardziej pomagać niż "wchodzić" w temat mocniej. I tak wszystko doszło do stanu, który już znacie. 4 frakcje, pole elekcyjne, kreski za wystawianie postaci i MJT, MMR i Ksch przy sterach. Krakowska Grupa Kreatywna powstała w lutym 2004r. (tak, tak mamy rocznicę), Veto było w zasadzie gotowe, ale...na papierze. Trzeba było znaleźć grafików i kogoś kto nam to poskłada, no i...wydrukuje. Nic nie było proste - wierzcie mi. Pierwsze prace, które do nas spływały były orkopne, ogłoszenia na portalach niewiele dawały. Wreszcie zaakceptowaliśmy Małgorzatę Rycharską, której talent, raczej nie był porażający, ale...był. Zrobiła Wołodyjowskiego i była to w zasadzie pierwsza grafika, którą puściliśmy później w Vecie. Namówiliśmy kumpla - Tomka Panajotidisa, żeby zrobił część kart. Jego słynne później zombiaki powstawały w pocie czoła, niektórych szkice pokazywał mi na blacie nieistniejącego już Cafe Arte, gdzie pracował, ech ten szkic Stadnickiego z głową jakiegoś nieboraka w ręce - był jedną z moich ukochanych graf, szczególnie że rysował "moich" awanturników. Kiedy przyszły pierwsze grafiki Tomka Tworka poczuliśmy, że to jest nareszcie "to", a kiedy Marcin przekonał do współpracy grupę "poznańską", czyli Miedzińskiego, Skupniewicza, Kowalskiego i Bemke to zrobiło się już zupełnie cudownie. Wszystko poskładał nam ten sam, który robi to do dzisiaj, przy okazji w zasadzie każdej naszej gry - Piotrek Łapiński. Współpraca z nim zawsze była burzliwa (kto go zna ten zrozumie), ale na szczęście owocna. Wróćmy jednak do A.D.2004, poskładał nam pliki i wyświecił je (do dziś dnia nie wiem na czym to polega). Nad poprawkami ślęczeliśmy kilka dni, w nich zdecydowanie najlepszy był Michał - dokładny, doświadczony w grach, w inne karcianki, pewnie trzeba go było częściej słuchać:) Wówczas jednak byliśmy przekonani o swoich talentach, chociaż wciąż za cholerę nie wiedzieliśmy jak to wyjdzie w druku. Było jakieś takie niedowierzanie - to naprawdę będzie to Veto? Nie spieprzy się już nic? Kiedy poszliśmy z płytą do wydruku próbnego to były prawdziwe emocje:) Nie zapomnę momentu, w którym odbieraliśmy pierwszy "materialny" dowód na istnienie Veta - mały arkusik wydrukowanych kart! Kolory były ok, czcionki takoż - żyć nie umierać. Na środku ulicy patrzyliśmy przez lupę we dwóch z Piotrkiem - te spojrzenia przechodniów - bezcenne przeżycie:D Dla Trefla zawsze byliśmy miniaturką, niczym Rattlerek przy Wilczurze, lecz miniaturką od Rattlerka po stokroć ładniejszą (a'propos - co się stało z tą onegdaj niezwykle popularną rasą brzydkich psów starych babć?), która nieco fascynowała szacownych panów, którzy na druku "zęby zjedli", ale takiego czegoś nie widzieli. Więc zgodzili się grę wydrukować, ale za terminy nie ręczyli. Tymczasem my mieliśmy ogłoszoną datę premiery na maj 2004r. podczas Conquestu (tak samo świętej pamięci co Cafe Arte i Kornet). Kwiecień się kończył, a Trefl dalej nie ręczył i nie ręczył. Prosiliśmy, błagaliśmy, uzmysławialiśmy jakie to jest ważne i...udało się. Noc przed Conquestem, ulica Lubelska, siedziba Trefla. Cztery postaci wchodzące do posępnego budynku fabryki krakowskiego oddziału firmy Trefl. Drugie piętro, otwierają się drzwi, a tam cała grupa pań w wieku co najmniej średnim, w fartuchach przy maszynach do foliowania i masa, masa kart i różnych innych produktów. Rzucamy się w poszukiwaniu Veta - tu go nie ma, tam go nie ma - Kuba leci z lewej, Michał z prawej, ja zatrzymałem się przy drzwiach, a Marcin przytomnie poszedł szukać kogoś odpowiedzialnego. Ale nie my - atak, ze wszystkich flank, ale naszych kart niet, wreszcie rzut oka do kosza i...są! Odrzuty leżą w najlepsze - z nieuciętymi końcówkami (a więc z ostrymi końcami - dalej mam takie karty w domu, w liczbie chyba 25 sztuk - mogę sprzedać po dobrej cenie kilka:D), ale tak poza tym są super. Wyrywamy je sobie z rąk i szukamy błędów i innych śmiesznostek. Bierzemy wszystkie pudła, które od osoby kumatej wydębił cudownie odnaleziony Marcin i lecimy do mnie na chatę. Tam przez całą noc składamy zestawy dla początkujących. W zasadzie nie wiemy czy będą zbalansowane (nie były), w zasadzie nie wiemy czy ten turniej wyjdzie, jedno za to wiemy - zdążymy. I tak do 9tej rano składaliśmy te zestawy, grzebiąc w pudłach z rarami i innymi karciochami i nieśpiąc w ogóle ruszyliśmy na turniej. Chętnych co niemiara, nie każdy zagrał. Niektórzy w strojach z epoki - zasady czytam na zmianę z Michałem na głos, Kuba z Marcinem pomagają graczom kiedy mają pytania. Potem leci turniej. Boże ile było pytań, ile niepewności, ale po kilku godzinach, kiedy byliśmy już zupełnie nieprzytomni (Kuba chyba poszedł do domu i w zasadzie do Veta już nie wrócił, ale dalej go lubimy:D) wreszcie wygrał Piotr "Ithil Grygiel", który otrzymał jako pierwszy w nagrodę kartę ze swoim wizerunkiem w dodatku (Ithilowy osąd). Mamy archiwalne zdjęcia z tego turnieju, które mam nadzieję, kiedyś na tej stronie zobaczycie. A potem jakoś już to poszło kilka kolejnych turniei i gracze w całej Polsce, przede wszystkim w Wawie, Krakowie i Częstochowie (to ostatnie miejsce niemal dla Veta niestety umarło, a i z Wawą nie jest najlepiej). Wtedy jednak był miodowy miesiąc - byliśmy absolutnie oszołomieni sukcesem gry, nasze obawy czy się uda, czy ktoś to polubi rozwiały się błyskawicznie. Nasze Veto! trafiło z małego pokoju domu Michała i koszy Trefla do fanów w całej Polsce! Pierwszą poważną cezurą dla 1ed był zupełnie nieznany gracz, tyle tylko że świetny karciarz, nazywał się Maj. Pan Maj Veto upokorzył - jako pierwszy stworzył talię, która mogła "przewinąć" cały kredens w jedną rundę i oczywiście wygrać grę. Tak narodziły się "przewijarki" zmora początków 1ed. Wtedy okazało się, że karty umożliwiające "wymianę całego dworu" są niezwykle potężne, podobnie jak "dociąganie do pełnego dworu" i "cofanie ostatniej karty ze stosu kart odrzuconych" - szczególnie dwóch poprzednich. Na przewijarki wypuściliśmy Bolesne rozstanie - pierwszy efekt startowy, który położył przewijarką kres. Niestety wiele osób już wtedy do Veta się uprzedziło... Kiedy nie było przewijarek szybko wyszła dominacja talii kontrolnych, które w 2ed nie sieją już takiego spustoszenia, czyli takich talii, które unikają pojedynków i agitacji same robiąc swoje, głównie się wystawiając. Na to trudno było znaleźć odpowiedź. Ale...próbowaliśmy. Wchodziły kolejne dodatki - najpierw Mołojecka sława wprowadzający lubianą do dzisiaj (a połączoną częściowo obecnie z awanturnikami) frakcję Kozaków z Chmielnickim na czele oraz Pludracy z sojuszami, które dawały możliwość wsparcia swojej frakcji Bourbonami lub Wittelsbachami. Pojawiła się też nieszczęsna z dzisiejszej perspektywy frakcja Siedmiogrodzian, która dawała możliwość grania wszystkimi postaciami za normalną lafę oraz wykorzystywania efektów frakcyjnych, które też weszły dopiero w dodatku. Kultową renomę zdobyły w owym czasie drewniane szkatułki, po posiadaniu których łacno rozpoznać można starego vetowego wygę. Nie sposób przy tej okazji nie wymienić starych grzechów Veta 1ed. Jako dziecko mocno amatorskie nie było wolne od błędów bardzo oczywistych, takich jak właśnie przewijanie, czy też karty "w dowolnej chwili". Nie było obecnych czynów, replik i drobiazgów, za to mieliśmy duże i małe akcje. Zrobiliśmy dużo nieodwracalnych skaz i gra ostatecznie dostała zadyszki, aby niemalże paść (piszę niemalże bo był okres kiedy najwspanialsi ze wspaniałych graczy, grali mimo niewspierania gry przez wydawnictwo). Wcześniej jednak doczekaliśmy się trzech oficjalnych Mistrzów Polski: Pierwszym został nieznany dla graczy 2ed Salubri w 2004r., rok później najlepszy okazał się aż nazbyt znany Jurzy, a ostatnim Mistrzem w 1ed został równocześnie pierwszy mistrz 2ed czyli Michał Szeja. Jeśli dodamy do tego, że Jurzy w 2005r. ograł w finale Radka to na pytanie jaka rodzina w Vecie jest potęgą odpowiedź jest oczywista:) Po Pludrakach nastąpił smutny czas dla Veta, dla nas ono umarło, co więcej ja odszedłem z wydawnictwa pomiędzy II a XI 2006r. W międzyczasie przekształciło się ono z KGK w Imperium (fuzja KGK i Wolf Fanga). MP z 2006 miało już, co wiem niestety tylko z relacji, posmak stypy . Na szczęście ten stan nie był długi. W XI 2006r. wróciłem do wydawnictwa, które miało już swoją nową nazwę. Teraz było nas dwóch oficjalnych wspólników, którzy mieli jedną wielką idee fix - Veto 2ed. Veto 2ed. - nowa jakość, stare twarze Michał Rokita mówił o konieczności stworzenia drugiej edycji już rok czy nawet dwa lata wcześniej. Równocześnie pracował już nad nią czyszcząc wording poprawiając błędy, wtedy wydawała się to przedwczesną fantasmagorią, później wprost przeciwnie... Na nasze ogłoszenie o chęci wypuszczenia 2ed. odpowiedział znany gracz i współtwórca Pludraków - Piotrek "Flint" Schmidtke. Wziął się od samego początku za bary z mechaniką i dzięki pomocy Feroza uporządkował Veto na genialną wprost skalę. To dzięki nim jest R,D,Z, jest cała masa efektów frakcyjnych, są keywordy lojalny czy sławny. Im, a wcześniej Michałowi Rokicie zawdzięczamy mechanikę 2ed. My oczywiście włączyliśmy się w pracę. Żadnego z dawnych współpracowników już nie było - Kuba odpłynął z branży, Tomek Majkowski związał się z Wolf Fangiem, a Michał i Tomek Mazurek siedzą na Zachodzie. Tak czy inaczej na bazie pomysłu Flinta siedliśmy do tworzenia 2ed. I to już znacie - sporo mojej pracy na forum wydawnictwa, genialne testy klanu Szejów i Maćka, który wreszcie dał produkt na miarę porządnej karcianki. Premiera 2ed. miała miejsce w czerwcu 2007r. Co do grafików. Już w 1ed. pojawił się, dla mnie absolutnie najlepszy grafik Veta - Kuba Jabłoński. Do dziś robi znakomite rysunki dla nas. Nie ma już pani Rycharskiej, rysunków Tomka Panajotidisa i Marcina Gręźlikowskiego. Wykorzystaliśmy część starych rysunków Poznania i Cezarego Szymańskiego ale do 2ed. już czynnie nie rysują. Na pokładzie pozostał Tomek Tworek i Kuba Jabłoński a obok nich nowi twórcy, których zobaczycie w dodatku charakternicy, którego premiera odbędzie się w ostatnim tygodniu lutego A.D.2008 czyli w swoje 360 urodziny:) Jeszcze przed wakacjami pojawi się kolejny dodatek, którego zwiastunem będą karty okazyjne, które już się "naświetlają". Cóż, dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dobrnęli do końca tekstu - jak widzicie Veto miało, ma i będzie mieć, swoją legendę i niepowtarzalność. Wciąż jesteśmy jedyną polską CCG, która osiągnęła sukces i w zasadzie, poza kompletną klapą Thorgala, pierwszą która w ogóle powstała. Cieszę się, że wielu z Was jest częścią jego historii...